Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services and personal navigation to provide users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) with driving assistant services to improve the quality of their travels. By way of example, many mobile devices are equipped with global positioning sensors (GPS) and navigation and/or mapping applications for presenting location-based information (e.g., maps, travel directions, route details, places of interest (POIs), and the like) to users. However, there is a lack of parking information available for places of interest. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that determines parking information for a place of interest.